Invoking the Saints
Overview Summary #Invoke Saint Anjeka of House Vasburg. #Invoke Saint Melodie of House Lutgardis. #Invoke Saint Perahta of House Brauer. #Invoke Saint Ehren of House Durheim. #See Count zu Heltzer for your reward. Obtained from :Count zu Heltzer in House zu Heltzer Requirements :The Eternal Grove (mission) Reward :*3,000 XP :*750 Kurzick Faction :*250 Gold :*Equipment Requisition Dialogue :"This task you have accepted will take you from one end of the Echovald Forest to the other. Time is of the essence, but do not let haste overwhelm caution... the Kurzick lands can be a dangerous place. I ask you speak to the leaders of the other four Great Houses and gather the invocations of their ancestral saints. These pledges will bind us all as one, not mearly in word but in blood and soul. Once united, the houses will follow lead of House zu Heltzer without question, but only through the invocations of the saints will we be strong enough to face our perilous future." ::Accept: "I accept this honor with pride." ::Reject: "I'm no messenger. Find someone else." ::When asked about quest: "You must travel far and wide through the Echovald Forest to gather the invocations of the saints. Your path will not be easy; you must show urgency and patience in equal measure. When you have done this, return to House zu Heltzer." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Baroness Attia Vasburg) :"Count zu Heltzer wants the houses united against Shiro? We would not be true Kurzicks if we stood by and let our nation fall prey to the Destroyer. Of course we will follow the count's wishes, Balthazar demands nothing less of us. Take this invocation of House Vasburg's holiest ancestor, Saint Anjeka, as a symbol of our allegiance to House zu Heltzer." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Duke Holtz Lutgardis) :"I knew it would only be matter of time ''sic] before the count insisted on this formality. I have great respect for a man that honors the old traditions. Melandru truly blesses us. Accept this invocation of House Lutgardis' greatest hero, holy Saint Melodie, to seal our allegiance to House zu Heltzer."'' Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Count Archek Brauer) :"We have followed House zu Heltzer since before the Jade Wind washed over the forest. The houses united shall be a glorious sight to behold. Lyssa will be pleased. I give you this invocation of Saint Perahta, the most revered ancestor of House Brauer, to show our dedication to House zu Heltzer." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Countess Sandra Durheim) :"The sacred histories remind us that the Great Houses are strongest when bound by honor and belief. House zu Heltzer is truly the greatest of the Kurzick houses, and the wisdom of the count's plan is clear. It is a plan worthy of Grenth himself. I grant you this invocation of Saint Ehren, the wisest of our forerunners, to bind House Durheim to the will of House zu Heltzer." Reward Dialogue :"We have been united against the Luxons for so long it is sometimes difficult to fully grasp the even more ominous threats. You have the gratitude of the Great Houses." Walkthrough This quest requires you to contact the heads of four Great Houses. *Baroness Attia Vasburg can be found in the Vasburg Armory to invoke Saint Anjeka. *Duke Holtz Lutgardis can be found in the Lutgardis Conservatory to invoke Saint Melodie. *Count Archek Brauer can be found in the Brauer Academy to invoke Saint Perahta. *Countess Sandra Durheim can be found in the Durheim Archives to invoke Saint Ehren. Notes *This quest does not provide an arrow on the radar, so it cannot be used to locate towns that you have not yet reached. Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Kurzick points